


Rough Reunions

by Moonluster



Series: The "Bittersweet" Saga [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonluster/pseuds/Moonluster
Summary: Judai tells his friend group that Misawa is his friend again and offers to reintroduce Misawa to them.Some accept wholeheartedly, some with skepticism, some with hostility. Misawa knows he has to reconcile with them, and it’s going to be just as hard as it was to apologize and explain to them, as it was to Judai.Can he be forgiven for his blunders and be friends with them once again?PLEASE READ: "The Bitter(sweet) Taste of You" before proceeding!
Relationships: Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: The "Bittersweet" Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Rough Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> The "Bittersweet Saga" continues!  
> I'd already had this written so I figured I'd release it into the wild. Enjoy!

It’d been a few days after Judai and Misawa had finally made up. Misawa’s “Hell Week” had now begun, which meant Judai was on standby in case his old (and new, at the same time) friend needed anything. 

One night, as he was relaxing on the couch in Misawa’s living room--Misawa in his study, where he did all his important work--Judai had the idea to group text all his friends that he’d shared with Misawa the good news. 

His idea was to get them on board with meeting Misawa and getting everyone to be friends with one another again. 

He had to ask first, though. 

He laid on the couch, debating whether or not to interrupt Misawa’s work. 

_It’d just be really quick...that wouldn’t bother him too badly, right?_

Judai swung his legs off the couch and made his way to the study, and briefly knocked on the door before announcing his entry, “hey, I’m coming in for a sec.” 

Misawa paused in his creation of complex problems for the final exams and turned to Judai, “what is it?” 

He hoped he didn’t sound unfriendly; although he _was_ a bit disturbed by Judai interrupting him (not to mention he wasn’t used to it).

Judai leaned against the doorframe with arms loosely crossed, “so...I had the idea to text the others about what’s happened between us. Y’know, the making up and stuff, and I was just gonna ask if you were okay with it because it might lead to the others wanting to meet you again.” 

Misawa looked away to consider it, adjusting his reading glasses. Was he really willing to dredge up the past even further? Judai had already uprooted his life as it’d been...not that it was unpleasant (he would venture to say it’d been the _opposite_ ), but he wasn’t sure he would be able to take even more disturbance. At least, for now. 

Misawa faced Judai, replying coolly, “first; they’re your friends--you didn’t need to ask me.” 

He added a smile to the end of his sentence before continuing, “second; if anyone wants to meet--not that I imagine they _would_ (Judai knitted his brow and frowned at that)--it can’t be for a while yet. I still have these two weeks to contend with, and then I’d like to have a week of respite, after.” 

“Right, right, I know!” 

Judai fidgeted against the doorway, playing with the braided rope bracelet on his wrist, “I just...thought I’d ask. I didn’t do a lot of asking back then so I wanna make you feel included.” 

Misawa’s breath quietly caught in his lungs at the sentiment. 

He smiled, “thank you. I appreciate that, Judai.” 

Judai beamed back, “no problem! I just wanna be a good friend.” 

He pushed himself off the doorway, “wouldn’t wanna screw everything up again. Anyway, I’ll leave ya to whatever you’re doing.” 

Misawa nodded his thanks as he returned to his task and Judai simultaneously shut the door behind him as he went back into the living room. 

He threw himself over the arm of the couch, bouncing as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and put together the contacts (Shou, Jun, Asuka, Fubuki, Kaiser (Ryo)) so he could send one message. 

The message read: ‘Hey guys! guess who made up with “Number Two”? This guy right here! <\--  
I was wondering, since the season’s over if u guys wanted to have a reunion??  
It’d be in 3 wks probably bc he’s in “Hell Week” with his job rn, but what do u all think?’ 

He sent it, and it took a bit for the replies to start coming in, but once they did, it was like a firestorm erupted. 

Asuka: ‘you did WHAT?’  
  
Shou: ‘that’s great! I’m happy for you.’  
  
Fubuki: ‘so great it worked out the way it did ;)’

Ryo: ‘How.’

No reply from Jun.

Judai: ‘hey thanks Shou and Fubuki! Asuka, Ryo; everything’s good now ^_^ he’s changed a lot!’

A few minutes went by and there was a flood of texts again. Jun’s and Ryo’s responses were missing. 

Fubuki: ‘I was right to take your text that night! wishing the best for you - w -’

Asuka: ‘I can’t believe this...are you seriously going back to him after all this time?’ 

Shou: ‘I knew you guys were talking a lot...so it turned out okay?’

Judai: ‘Yes, yes, & yes. Btw we aren’t going out--we’re just friends! idk if it’s even possible www*’

Jun and Ryo still hadn’t replied.  
  


_Might be busy?_

Shou: ‘I kinda wanna see how he’s doing. Count me in!’ 

Asuka: ‘I don’t know about this, Judai...while I would like to catch up, I also don’t know why we should, after everything that happened.’

Fubuki: ‘it might not be bad to talk to him again! I wanna know what he’s doing now’

Ryo _still_ hadn’t responded. 

Jun finally sent a spicy response: ‘I don’t want anything to do with him. That guy doesn’t deserve any of our time.’

Judai, choosing to ignore Jun’s reply, texted: ‘Kaiser? What do u think?’

Several minutes passed before Ryo _finally_ responded: 

‘I wouldn’t mind.’

Judai: ‘that’s great! everybody except Thunder can meet at some point in 3 wks.’

Jun: ‘This is ridiculous. Don’t come crying to me when he hurts you again!’

Judai rolled his eyes and sighed. 

‘I can take care of myself, thx. Don’t need u acting like my mom.’

Judai knew why he was saying this. Jun was trying to protect him in his own aggressive way, but right now, it was annoying. 

‘In the meantime, every1 think of the stuff we could do! My 1st thought is “the usual spot” but idk if he’d like that much.’

Asuka chimed in: ‘I’m about to sleep soon, but you *know* I don’t like that place. I have a few recommendations that have really good food and atmosphere.’

Shou: ‘Oh, like some of the more “uptown” places?’

Fubuki: ‘great idea, sis! It’ll be a nice change compared to some of the places Judai chooses’

_That_ sounded good to Judai. He knew the kind of clothes Misawa had in his closet--unbeknownst to the man--and he mentally drooled at the thought of seeing him dressed up.

He shook his head, refocusing. 

Judai chuckled to himself as he replied: ‘oooiii, that’s uncalled for!! >:( ww’

Fubuki: ‘what does he do, again?’

Judai: ‘he’s a prof at DCU--heard of it? it’s one of the most prestigious schools in the city! and he teaches math/astrology there. yknow, the hard stuff’

Shou: ‘DCU? Domino City University?’

Judai: ‘yeah’

Asuka: ‘Sounds just like him.’

Judai giggled while he texted, kicking his feet in the air back and forth. 

He hadn’t noticed Misawa had come out to get another cup of decaf coffee and was watching those socked feet (with a Winged Kuriboh pattern) wave about. 

Misawa wondered what it was that had Judai excited since he had a habit of doing his ‘happy kicks’ when he was happily preoccupied or something good was on his mind. 

Judai: ‘I wish u guys could meet him rn!! when I met him @ the coffee shop I almost fainted from how cool he looked!’

Shou: ‘A professor?? Looking cool??? What???’

Fubuki joked: ‘Judai ur rainbow is showing again ;P’*

Judai: ‘NO IT’S NOT U LIAR.’ 

Asuka: ‘Yes, it is! WWW’ 

Judai’s cheeks puffed, warming, then he sighed, “my rainbow _isn’t_ showing...I’m just being honest!” 

A chuckle came from the kitchen which startled Judai and made him drop his phone as he pushed himself off the couch. 

He was met with a grinning Misawa who was peering at Judai over his coffee as he took a sip, a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips. 

“What?!” Judai exclaimed, confused-- _and_ flustered...because _how_ ** _dare_ ** _Misawa stand there looking like that???_

He was wearing a beige tank top that showed off his surprisingly toned arms, part of his shoulders, a bit of his collarbone, and...

Judai’s brain was melting. 

“Having fun?” Misawa asked as he strode out of the kitchen, stopping before the hallway to his study.

Judai hungrily watched him as he moved, trying to keep eyes on his face. 

He tore his gaze away, swallowing, “yeah. The uh...the others...most of them want to see you again. We’re gonna plan something.” 

Was it hot in there, or was it just him? **_Or was it just Misawa?!_ **

Misawa-- _clearly_ unaware of his effect on Judai--simply nodded, “oh, I see. That’s a bit surprising, but...I’m glad.” 

Judai nodded a bit too quick, eager to end the conversation so he could _cool down_ (his conversation with the others could wait), “yeah. Anyway, uh, will you be needing a shower soon?” 

Misawa shook his head, taking another sip of coffee, “no, go ahead.” 

“Okay, cool.” 

Judai jumped off the couch, making his way around it and actively trying _not_ to get close to Misawa.  
  
He passed Misawa with a grin, “don’t work too late!” 

Misawa turned to go back into his study, calling back, “I don’t have a choice, but thank you!” 

Judai opened the door to the bathroom, leaning backward to respond loudly, “yeah you do!” 

No response. 

...

While Judai was rubbing his hair dry with a towel, Misawa came back out of his study, stifling a yawn and rubbing his eyes. 

Judai grinned, asking gently, “tired, huh?” 

Misawa groaned quietly, nodding, “yeah...staring at a screen for a long time isn’t my forte. I would prefer to write them down, but the program I use formats the questions better than I could.” 

“Heheh...well, good job getting through it.” 

Misawa chuckled as he leaned against the corner of the wall with arms crossed, “it’s a bit odd, having you here. Or... _anyone_ , for that matter. I’m not used to having people around.” 

Judai winked, putting his towel in his lap, “get used to it; I’m not leaving anytime soon!” 

“I can see that,” Misawa teased, then turned away, as if thinking carefully. 

Judai waited patiently to see if he had anything to say, and was rewarded. 

“...I know I said it already, but...thank you. I don’t remember the last time anyone did something like this for me. It helps.” 

Judai brought his knees up to his chest and grabbed his ankles, rocking back and forth a little, “I’m glad.” 

He wanted to say more but decided it would be best if he just left it at that. 

As long as Misawa knew he was cared about, that was good enough for Judai. 

Well...if he could do _a lot more,_ that would be even better! But Judai wasn’t going to push the issue right now. 

“Well...I’m going to shower and then head to bed,” Misawa sighed, obviously drained.

Judai nodded, “Mkay! I’m gonna try to go to sleep. Good night!”

“Night,” Judai laid on his stomach on the couch again after finding his phone on the floor. 

The texts had continued only a little after he’d stopped. 

Jun: ‘I don’t see why any of us should be interested. Did you all forget what that guy did? Not only to Judai but to all of us?’  
  
Fubuki: ‘No use holding a grudge, Thunder. It’s been 5 years--let it go.’ 

Shou: ‘Yeah! Hating someone for that long is going to make you look old.’  
  
Jun: ‘Suit yourselves, but I won’t hear it when you and Judai get disappointed again. That guy proved he only cared about himself.’ 

Shou: ‘And you don’t? 0_o’

Fubuki: ‘WWWWWWW’  
  
Jun: ‘Very funny. Anyway, some of us have to sleep. Good night.’ 

The texts ended there. 

Judai: ‘thanks, you guys. it means a lot to me--and Misawa’

The last part wasn’t quite a lie...but it wasn’t quite the truth, either. Misawa hadn’t exactly _said_ he was grateful...but his eyes glimmered with hope when Judai asked. 

Having nothing else to do, he decided to play some games on his DS but got bored of that after a few minutes. 

“Guess I’ll go to bed,” he muttered to himself. 

He wished he had somewhere more comfy to sleep other than the sofa--it made his back ache when he woke up in the morning.  
  
_I should bring it up with Misawa. Maybe I can use the study space when he’s not working in it? Bring my futon from home and sleep there._

  
“Hmmm...” he groaned, turning over and tossing the throw over his head.  
  
Eventually, slumber found him, and he was more than welcoming of it.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if the term "showing your rainbow" was confusing to anyone, that's a phrase I coined that means, "you're being gay". It's Fubuki's way of teasing Judai.


End file.
